Before Time
by fairytailasaurus
Summary: Prequel to The Watch. Mostly SPN. Hints of BEN drowned (Creepypasta). What will happen when Maya skips school?...tune in for tragedy! Rated T for slightly going overboard.
**So apparently being totally devastated helps creativity flow. LoViNg A sTrAnGeR hElP. Ok then. I just came up with this randomly. Cool cool cool. I don't own anything ok? Ok. Allons-y!**

Maya walked down the hallway silently, contemplating whether she should go to the principal or just skip class. She couldn't be missing much could she, and anyway, she already knew all that there was to know about science so she thought that she could take a break sometimes if she wanted.

The only thing that motivated her to go to the principal was the fact that there had been recent murders all around her area. She, like most people, didn't want to die, but was, unlike most, not afraid of death. She honestly thought that if death came to her, she would welcome it with open arms and go willingly, not putting up a fight. She didn't care either way.

She decided to do the most reasonable thing and switched her course from the office to the front doors of the school. Walking out into the crisp October air she strolled away from the high school, with not one care in the world. Oh how wrong she was.

Her long black braid was tucked into her hoodie as she marched down the street that lead down to the main road. From there she would grab the bus and go home. She didn't enjoy the 20 minute walk it took and didn't want to walk in this weather.

Her blue converse slapped agents the pavement at the bus stop, tapping out a new melody that she had created in her head. Maya had a passion for music and while humming the tune got a song stuck in her head.

"Hey fairy where you going, I'm trying to assemble all this light. I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright. Oh yeah well can you hear those voices calling out your name. Oh yeah because I lost my own while doing the same. Oh yeah I'll never rest until I feel your beating heart. Oh yeah. Oh yeah…"

She trailed off and hummed the rest of the song, or at least she would have, when a presence came up beside her just before she got to the end of the song. She had started singing after humming for a little while, preferring the former.

"Its snowing, keep going, be honest, keep smiling 'cause we're approaching, the clock keeps on ticking it never stops. Hey fairy where you going I'm trying to assemble all this light. I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright. Why why why? -"

"Don't say goodbye"

Maya glanced up at the perso- male beside her, but seeing no one was there. She giggled thinking of something and then got onto the bus that had just arrived.

Paying her bus ticket she pulled her phone and earbuds out of her sweater pocket and put them in, starting her playlist. When she got to her stop she jumped off of the bus and walked the two minutes to her house. She checked to see if there was a car in the driveway. Seeing there wasn't she walked in. she immediately knew something was wrong. The house was too quiet. Usually Leigha had Phineas and Ferb playing all through the house. Either that or Marcus and Dmitri would have CoD blasting at full volume. The 11 year old twins like bothering their 8 year old heterochromia having sister. The teen sighed, walking down the hallway to Leigha's room to see if she was there. The door creaked when she opened it and she gasped, not because the doors in their hose never creak, but because the only thing that was inside the door was the outside of the house.

Maya slammed the door shut and sprinted to the twins' room. Once again it was the same thing. Nothing. It was like the room had never been there in the first place. All of the roofing had been re-done so that they had 2 balconies. She was now, for the first time in her life, afraid. Afraid of what would happen if she kept moving, but also of what would happen if she stayed still*. She made up her mind and crept towards her room at the end of the hallway. Trying to open the door she realized that it was blocked. She pushed on it as hard as she could and the blockade cleared, making her wish that it hadn't.

In front of her lied the bloody body of her younger brother Dmitri. His light brown hair stained dark with his own blood and his blue eyes void of all life. Maya almost threw up as her eyes travelled down his body. His chest was completely ripped open and his kidneys and heart were gone. There was blood caking the rest of his body. She soon noticed his heart. It was lying on the floor and looked dried up from lack of blood. But that was not the most disturbing thing. Written on the wall in the blood of her little brother was _'you should have gotten here sooner'_ along with a picture. It contained Leigha and Marcus hanging in chains from their wrists, small cuts littering their bodies, probably from a barbed whip. She also noticed that Marcus's torso was littered with long cuts that Leigha didn't have. Leigha on the other hand was also void of any of her fingernails and toenails. Maya, even though she didn't want to, leaned closed to Marcus in the picture, noticing that his mouth was open. He didn't have a tongue.

Maya screamed and ran to the bathroom, putting the picture in her pocket for some reason. She threw up from the horrifying image but had one more room to check. She stumbled to her parents' room, not really having the energy to do anything else. She opened the door and the room lit on fire.

Sudden adrenaline coursed through her and she sprinted out of the house, calling 911. They came in a short while but the house was already burnt down. She handed the picture to the police and she saw them grimace from the good quality and horrible gore of the picture. On the back were the words _'you shouldn't have done that'._ She had a feeling that she shouldn't have done that.

After that Maya refused to speak to anyone and locked herself in her room at the foster home.

~Alternate place! ~

Leigha groaned and sat up, her head pounding. She looked around and her eyes landed on Marcus. He was beside her, his hand on hers and his eyes glassy, having died of blood loss. She let out a shrill scream as she looked into his eyes, hearing nothing. Her captor heard her and smirked.

"Time to train little girl," he said to himself, "time to train."

He got up from his spot and walked out of the room, towards Leigha. She looked at him with curiosity.

His eyes went black.

She screamed again.

~Back to Maya~

Maya soon got adopted. After she stopped locking herself in her room everyone learned that she was quite nice. Her adoptive mother, Felicia, was a nice woman with honey brown hair and the same color eyes. She had a slim figure but was quite short. Her husband, John, had black hair and blue eyes, the same as Maya herself. He liked to play online games and was known all over the online world as the heir of breath. The two were nice people and Maya enjoyed living with them, until one day she got a phone call from a unknown number.

 _'_ _You have met with a terrible fate haven't you?'_

The voice sounded like a child and Maya wondered who would force a child to do that. She then got hung up on, the person obviously not wanting to give her the chance to speak.

Two weeks later this came out in the paper:

 _Headline news story. Maya Brighton just found murdered just west of her foster house. Maya was made an orphan at the mere age of 15 and has now been found dead similarly to her brother Dmitri who died three months before. According to Maya's own report he was found without kidneys or a heart, the latter lying shriveled up on the ground beside the message 'you should have gotten here sooner'. Police suspect that besides her Dmitri and her parents, that her other brother, Dmitri's twin, Marcus, is also dead. Police are still looking for the youngest sibling in the family. If anyone has seen Leigha Brighton, please contact the police. More on pg.15_

At the top there was a picture of the whole family, a red circle around Leigha's face. The girl in question got tears in her eyes at knowing that she was now an only child and parentless.

"There, there." Said the man she had come to call uncle, "It'll be ok, right Leigha. After all you've got me."

Leigha smiled and looked up at him. He was wrong. It was her birthday and he didn't get her anything. Bad uncle.

~Timeskip 3 years~

Leigha was now 12. After telling he uncle her birthday two years ago he always got her a present. It was usually something like a box of honey nut cheerios. She loved honey nut cheerios. But today was the day she would kill her uncle and escape.

At practice she grabbed a weapon and stabbed her uncle while his back was turned. She didn't stay around to see what happened and sprinted away. In those 3-ish years she had learned every fighting style known to man but was most practiced with a knife.

She ran all the way to a farmhouse and had been living there ever since.

~3 years later~

Leigha had just finished reading 'Death Note: Another Note Los Angeles BB Murder Cases' when she heard a knock at her door…

 **Read The Watch and review! JA NE!**


End file.
